Final Fantasy XI Priceless Remembrance
Final Fantasy XI Priceless Remembrance (FINAL FANTASY XI ～ヴァナ・ディールの贈り物～故郷を称えて、冒険の想い出～, ~Vana'diel no Okurimono ~ Kokyō wo Tataete, Bōken no Omoide~) est la bande-son additionelle accompagnant la dernière mise à jour de Final Fantasy XI, et sorti le 11 novembre 2015. Cet album compile divers morceaux tirés des différentes extensions du jeu, dans des versions réarrangées. Elle comporte également la chanson thème du jeu dans une version album, et dans une version single, accompagnée des divers morceaux crées par Naoshi Mizuta. Pistes It All Started Here #'Through the Woods and Over the Highlands' (赤獅子の行進〜森を抜け、高原を越えた先へ〜) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta & Nobuo Uematsu / Hidenori Iwasaki & Hirosato Noda #:Arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta & Nobuo Uematsu #:Medley de "The Kingdom of San d'Oria", "Ronfaure", "La Theine Plateau (Background Sounds)", "Jugner Forest (Background Sounds)", "Jugner Forest (Background Sounds: Scene 2)". #'From Industry to Nature' (工房都市よりの旅路～渇きの大地を踏み越えて～) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta & Kumi Tanioka / Hidenori Iwasaki & Hirosato Noda #:Arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta, Kumi Tanioka & Hidenori Iwasaki #:Medley de "The Republic of Bastok", "Gustaberg", "Konschtat Highlands (Background Sounds)", "Pashhow Marshlands (Background Sounds)", "Rolanberry Fields". #'Footsteps through the Aether' (小さき者たちの足跡～魔法と大樹のコーラス～) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta / Hidenori Iwasaki & Hirosato Noda #:Arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "The Federation of Windurst", "Sarutabaruta", "Tahrongi Canyon (Background Sounds)", "Meriphataud Mountains (Background Sounds)", "Sauromugue Champaign". #'The Brine' (航路～海風に乗って～) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "Selbina", "Voyager", "Buccaneers", "Mhaura". #'On Fate’s Wings' (ジュノ大公国～集いし者達よ、いざ大空へ～) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta, Kumi Tanioka & Nobuo Uematsu #:Medley de "Ru'Lude Gardens", "The Grand Duchy of Jeuno", "Airship". #'The Darkness Without' (覚醒～最果てにて君を待つ闇～) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta & Kumi Tanioka #:Medley de "Xarcabard", "Castle Zvahl", "Awakening". #'Home Away from Home' (冒険の地「ヴァナ・ディール」～もう1つの故郷～) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "Vana'diel March", "Vana'diel March #2". The Tale Never Ends #'Rise of the Zilart' (ジラートの幻影) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "Kazham", "The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah", "Tu'Lia". #'Chains of Promathia' (プロマシアの呪縛) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "Unity, "Faded Memories - Promyvion", "A New Horizon - Tavnazian Archipelago", "The Celestial Capital - Al'Taieu". #'Treasures of Aht Urhgan' (アトルガンの秘宝) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "Vana'diel March #4", "Bustle of the Capital", "Whispers of the Gods" , "Jeweled Boughs". #'Wings of the Goddess' (アルタナの神兵) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "Wings of the Goddess", "Griffons Never Die", "Flowers on the Battlefield", "Stargazing", "The Cosmic Wheel". #'Seekers of Adoulin' (アドゥリンの魔境) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "A New Direction", "The Pioneers", "The Sacred City of Adoulin", "Intro Lands Primeval-Ulbuka", "Mog Resort". Rhapsodies of Vana'diel #'Forever Today (instrumental version)' #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Takuro Iga #'Worlds Away' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Monstrosity' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Clouds Over Ulbuka' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'The Price' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Forever Today ep ver.' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Paroles: Yaeko Sato #:Chant: Mika Kobayashi #:Piano électrique: Takuro Iga #'The Serpentine Labyrinth' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'The Divine' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Forever Today' #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta & Takuro Iga #:Paroles: Yaeko Sato #:Chant: Mika Kobayashi #:Instrumentation: Nanaa Mihgo's & Ensemble #::Cordes: Hitoshi Konno Strings (今野 均 ストリングス) #::Batterie: Taro Yoshida (吉田 太郎) #::Guitare: Hiroomi Shitara (設楽 博臣) #::Violon: Machi Okabe (岡部 磨知) #::Piano: Takuro Iga #::Basse électrique: Naoshi Mizuta #'Distant Worlds (instrumental version)' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takuro Iga #'Rhapsodies of Vana’diel ep ver.' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Paroles: Yaeko Sato #:Chant: Phantasmagoric #:Piano électrique: Takuro Iga #'Iroha' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'The Boundless Black' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Isle of the Gods' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Wail of the Void' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Violon: Koichiro Muroya (室屋 光一郎) #'Rhapsodies of Vana'diel' (ヴァナ・ディールの星唄) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta & Takuro Iga #:Paroles: Yaeko Sato #:Chant: Phantasmagoric #:Chœur: Vana'diel's Finest Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XI